Upside down lily: Meanwhile Adventures
by DizzlyWib
Summary: Just a bunch of random bits of Upside-down lily that didn't fit in with the plot but was still kick ass. Warnings for a lot of bad language, possible lemons and probably kink too. Rated M...oops. 8
1. This is Halloween

1. This is Halloween

_(Well, I was sick over mid-term/Halloween night and wrote this out of pure boredom. Mainly told through…well its sort of narrator-y anyways…HEE HEE. And apparently in other places you don't set off fireworks for Halloween? That's odd, because here in Ireland theres like seventy of them going off at once. I'm going to say that it's the same near cross academy so SHUSH!!! And also they don't have a mid-term in cross academy, but they have longer holidays…because I said so and it makes things fun. Oh and this is uno year before the trio enter cross academy.)_

Halloween night. Little kids running around in costumes, with crazy make-up begging for sweets at the door. Halloween parties with drunken teenagers and adults a-like. Seventy fireworks going off at once. And a certain seventeen year old jolting and jumping at every single one of them.

Yuriko was curled up on her bed in the chairman's house, attempting to ignore all of those loud booms and bangs, but to no avail.

Wouldn't you expect Yuriko to be all dressed up and begging for sweets too? Not being scared of fireworks like some kind of dog? Well. Yuriko hated that law of physics that stated; "Light travels faster than speed" (and mind you it was the only one she remembered) why? Because she hated the way there would just be a sudden flash of light and then a loud bang afterwards. It scared the living day lights out of her and as a result she didn't like lightning either, actually compared to lightning, fireworks weren't as bad but still.

From down stairs she could hear the chairman fawning over the very, very, few children that knocked at the door.

The house was situated near to cross academy, and the town was even further away so it confused Yuriko as to why in the hell any kids came up here anyway.

Back to the story line.

Yuriko was tucked up on the corner of her bed in her plain white sweater and jeans, her eyes squeezed tightly shut as she muttered curses under her breath.

"Yuriko dinner--" Zero cut himself off as he saw the very person he was looking for cowering in a corner. "…for the love of…grow up Yuriko. Your seventeen now." He sighed, she was like this the year before too. But he more or less sympathised with her, thinking she was still home sick. But he knew now she just hated fireworks and to tell the truth he was starting to hate them too.

As a child, himself and his family set them off and he remembered how he and Ichiru used to admire all that bright colour. However now, with his hearing getting ever keener he hated them. And knew that next year he would be going deaf if it was the same for sure.

"…Be quite!" She snapped, crawling off her bed only to curl up again when she heard the next firework.

Zero scoffed and turned on his heel to walk away. Her Japanese was improving but she spoke way to formally, well, that was the way she was being taught. But in his head he knew she wouldn't have spoken so formally if she knew the language.

-

Naturally, neither Yuriko nor Zero could sleep. Both because of the fireworks.  
And in the end Zero got so bored to the point where he started helping Yuriko with her Japanese, orally of course. He hated to admit it, but English was kind of a hard subject for him. He was excellent at everything else but bloody English, and he was sure he knew more Spanish than English. He just found it weird.

Yuriko could tell.

He knew she could tell because every time he tried to pronounce something in English she would start to giggle a little and then she'd try and help _him, _while mumble something else.

"Hee…funny how you appear so mean but then you go and try to speak English and you one. fail miserably and two. sound totally adorable…" Yuriko giggled under her breath. (in English obviously)

Yuuki was no better, though she sounded so unbelievably cute whenever Yuriko tried to get her to say complete English nonsense like; 'Legs flailing in sky' and stuff.

-

And one year later…

Again, Yuriko was in her bed. This time under the sheets, actually sleeping. Yes. She was still scared of lightning but fireworks didn't bother her as much though they still made her jump.

_BANG!  
_

Yuriko jumped, causing the mug of tea which was in her hand to go crashing to the ground.

"Ah!…my…tea…"


	2. The Mad Scientist Madame of the Brothel

The Meanwhile Adventures of - Sakasama no Yuri

The Mad Sceintist/Madame of the Brothel (Secretly part one of Karla's EEVIL plan XD)

"Just a bunch of random bits of Sakasama no Yuri that didn't fit in with the plot but was still kick ass so…~ Warnings for a lot of bad language, possible lemons and probably kink too."

_(An idea that myself and Karla came up with in science. Seriously, you wouldn't believe the crap we come up with in that class. She came up with these TWO ideas during that class! As in the meanwhile adventures and this wee ficlet here. I love her so much. TO KARLA~!!! MADAME OF THE BROTHEL -inside joke-)_

Yuriko fiddled with her pencil a little, ignoring whatever it was the science teacher was saying. He was going on about lab safety or something and honestly, Yuriko didn't even want to be in this class. Technically none of her friends were in it. Apart from the one she recently made with the awesome hat who's name she couldn't remember and…Zero…but she counted him as a brother more than a friend.

"Pair up"

"Whaa…" Yuriko said dazed, looking around. Sighing to herself she automatically walked over to Zero. Why? Because he was the top of the class and the only one who would prevent her from doing something stupid and dangerous. Everyone else would just let her do as she pleased and that wasn't a good idea at all.

"So what are we doing?" She asked casually, resting her head in her left hand while the other was busy waving around.

"You weren't listening, were you? Look just…" Zero began, but in his mind he knew that no matter how many times he explained it to her, Yuriko would mess up anyway and _he _would get a failing grade as well.

"Stand there and I'll tell you what to do." He said, walking off to go get what they needed, "And don't! Touch anything!" He snapped, noticing that already Yuriko was fiddling with a piece of glassware.

Yuriko plopped back down on her stool. Okay…maybe pairing up with Zero wasn't the best idea.

"Sup."  
She looked around to face 'that girl with the awesome hat who's name she couldn't remember'  
"Oh! Hey! Uh…aren't you supposed to be over there…?" Yuriko said gesturing to where the blonde haired girl had once been.

"Well, I was. And now I'm here."

"Meh. Fair enough." Yuriko shrugged as she nonchalantly began to chat with the girl, "By the way I for got your name."

The girl laughed, "Oh, I get that all the time. I like go up and introduce myself to everyone! So I don't remember their names either!" She exclaimed, waving her hand around a little as she did so. "Oh and I'm Karla." She said, winking and clicking her fingers at Yuriko.  
"Again my name is--"  
"Yuriko, make it look like your doing something or…who the hell are you?" Zero said as he paused setting up the experiment to see a girl with…a weird hat on.

"Oh, I'm Karla, Madame of the brothel. Open from eight until five in the morning, recruiting--"

"Yeah, whatever. Take that off and go back to your seat. _Now._"

"…Awh…" Karla sighed, laughing to herself as she took that awesome hat off. "Bye Yuriko!" She chirped bopping back to her seat once more.

"Jesus Zero your such a buzz kill!" Yuriko snapped, pouting and crossing her arms like the four year old she really was.

"Well I can't help it if she was breaking the rules, don't touch anything." Zero added quickly, walking back up to the cabinets, he knew he had forgotten something.

Yuriko's eyebrows creased as her pout became more childish, if possible.

"Hey…Yuriko…"  
She jumped, looking over into a pair of olive orbs. "I dare you to dump all of that stuff in the water trough Zero just set up…"  
It was Karla, she, like everyone else in the school, knew Yuriko couldn't read any sort of Japanese script to save her life. And…Karla really wanted to make something explode, so why not get the class eejit to do it! She was already awesome, so why not make her even more cool by getting her to blow up the desk!

"…What is it-- Oh hell!" Yuriko grinned, picking the small tub as she walked over to the full water trough.

"So~ How much?" She chimed looking over at the blonde.

"Just…hmm…six big bits!" Karla replied, stepping back subtly.

"Aye, aye cap'n!" She grinned, saluting Karla, oblivious as to what was in the tub.

"Whoa! Shit! Yuriko what--"  
Too late.

Yuriko had already dropped what ever was in that tub into the water, and it was fizzing…

"I told you not to touch anything! What did you…" Zero snapped, snatching the tub from the girl.

_Sodium_

"Shit!" Zero yelled, pushing Yuriko back right on time as the sodium exploded in his face, setting a strand of his hair on fire.

Karla was already sitting in her seat, head hiding behind her hands as she laughed furiously at the male prefect, whom had taken to yelling at Yuriko. (That small strand of his hair was no more)

"She told me to do it!!!" Yuriko snapped, pointing at Karla.

"Oh yeah right! She's not an idiot like you are! You could have killed yourself--"  
"Mister Kiryuu. Miss Mulligan. What is the meaning of this?!"

Dead. Zero registered both of them were so dead.

"Hee…my evil plan worked…" Karla grinned. Her evil plan…?

That's for her to know and you to figure out.


	3. Melodies

The Meanwhile Adventures of - Sakasama no Yuri

"Just a bunch of random bits of Sakasama no Yuri that didn't fit in with the plot but was still kick ass so…~ Warnings for a lot of bad language, possible lemons and probably kink too."

Melodies

_(Well, if we all remember in chapter 17 Yuriko plays the piano for everyone at the ball. Now, here's the story as to how the chairman found out about said skillage in piano playing. It's set seven months before the trio enters the academy so Yuriko's Japanese is really good by now.)_

This was getting a bit ridiculous by now.

Every Saturday. Every bloody Saturday. Cross insisted that they all go into town to get supplies, all three of them. Zero, Yuuki and herself. Yuriko would rather be sleeping and from the looks of it this morning, so did Zero.

She sighed in complete boredom as the chairman and Yuuki continued to drag them from shop to shop. Honestly. This was the only time Yuriko and Zero got on, they both hated shopping so they both complained to each other.

"Oh! And I almost forgot we need a new piano!"  
Yuriko looked up, "What?!" She snapped. "Why in the hell do we need a piano?!"

Seriously. The chairman may have a lot of money, but he can't just randomly decide to get a bloody piano for no reason!

"Eh? Oh its not for me! Its for the school's new music room! No worries!" He grinned. He recently changed one of the older classrooms into a music room, and the music teacher suggested they get a piano for it. Of course the chairman was more than happy to go out and get one.

And so, they made their way to a music shop, one that was pretty big. It had around six grand piano's, and Zero noticed Yuriko eyeing them with a hint of longing in her eyes. Did she used to play?

Secretly…Zero's mother taught him how to play but he stopped around a year before the incident and had long forgotten by now. Not that he cared, what kind of guy played the piano anyway.

In his musings, he somehow lost Yuriko. But it didn't take long for him to spot her talking to a store clerck, whom had lead her off somewhere.  
Zero, feeling the need to keep an eye on this eejit, followed her. She was sitting at one of the smaller piano's, still pretty nice looking though. Her fingers barely touching the keys, she was going to play. She hadn't forgotten.

She began to play something she learned before she left. It was called…ah, she'd forgotten but it was from a French film called Amelie…or something.

"Zero you…" Yuuki began, only to see Yuriko sitting where she thought Zero had been. Why she thought that Zero was playing rather than Yuriko she hadn't a clue.

Yuriko stopped herself, "Uh…tah dah?"

"UWAH~!!!" Cross exclaimed, applauding the young girl. "Amazing! Fabulous! Fantastic!"  
"Oh please…stop with your terrible English…please…" Yuriko groaned, stepping away from the piano as Cross continued raining Yuriko in praise even as they left the shop.

Needless to say, since that day chairman Cross lived to get Yuriko to play the piano. And eventually she gave in…she played almost every day with his harassing. But there were times she played it alone, in the music room when she was really bored. Fifty per-cent of the time that's how she got stray day classers to show themselves. An awesome tactic if she did say so herself, the rest of the time it was either Zero or Yuuki who stumbled across her, the odd time a curious night classer.

She wondered if she would ever be able to play the piano in piece for once…


	4. Oh my god

The Meanwhile Adventures of: Sakasama no Yuri

"Just a bunch of random bits of Sakasama no Yuri that didn't fit in with the plot but was still kick ass so…~ Warnings for a lot of bad language, possible lemons and probably kink too. "

4. Oh my god...

_(In chapter 21, Yuriko mentioned Zero in apparently sexy clothing and then fantasising. Who wants kinkiness~ and Yuriko's insane sexual attractions towards Zero~ Yes there is kinkiness in this, so young ones avert your eyes!)_

* * *

"Get up!"  
And with that Yuriko felt a splash of cold water over her face, she spluttered a little while sitting up abruptly. She was soaking wet, "Dude! You use more…than…usual…" She trailed off, getting a good look at what Zero was wearing at present. She obviously hadn't seen him wear it before because if she did she would have engraved the image into her brain.

He was wearing a really…really…_**really **_tight fitting black top, and as he scoffed, turning around, she realized his jeans were pretty tight as well…around his ass anyway…and was his ass ever a sight to behold.

"u…nyuuuh…" She breathed, all in all Zero looked incredibly sexy in it.

"What?" He snapped turning around, looking extremely annoyed. He'd spent a good twenty minutes trying to wake this idiot up. When he was supposed to be relaxing today, that was what he had decided anyway until the chairman ordered him to wake Yuriko. He was the only one she actually listened to after three times of being yelled at.

"Uh--uh…Nothing! I'm up! See-- Ow! Fucking pencil!" She yelled, glaring down at the pencil she had left on the floor.

"That's what you get for being lazy and not cleaning your room." He hissed, walking out the door.

Yuriko was still a bit shaken from so much…well…Zero in the morning. He may as well have been naked…

"Ah! Go away you stupid sex drive!" She moaned, rolling around on the floor as all of her blood decided to pool down south, leaving her with that stupid, annoying tingling feeling.

_Revenge…! _She thought, damn Zero for getting her dormant libido to re-awaken, and really suddenly too. She thought it suddenly disappeared until a few seconds ago. Today would be torture for her, so she would do the same to Zero.

Zero was busy lounging on the sitting room couch, his silver hair disastrously pulled away from his face, for once, his hands running through his hair as he sighed, letting his hand fall back to his side. He was completely exhausted, he hadn't been able to sleep well since Shizuka came to the academy. He was just plagued by nightmare after nightmare…

He groaned, Yuriko still hadn't come down. She was either getting dressed or she was back in bed. "Yuriko!!!" He called aggressively, causing Yuuki who had just walked in to jump.

"Is getting dressed-- Shit!" She hissed, as the sound of her falling over hit Zero's ears, he closed his eyes in frustration. Even though she was supposed to be a woman, she couldn't multi-task at all.

"Ah…Zero are you okay? You look a bit off today." Yuuki said timidly, he looked a bit peeved for some reason.  
"I'm fine…" He sighed, not bothering to open his eyes.

Yuriko came down the stairs, in her pair of skin-tight white jeans, and a blue low cut top with a v-neck. Great, just fucking great, he thought. He was trying to calm himself down and then Yuriko had to wear that. She couldn't have worn her pyjamas all day like she usually did. Oh no, she had to get dressed today didn't she?

"Morning…Yuuki." Yuriko smiled.

"Ah, good…uhm afternoon, Yuriko." Yuuki smiled back, correcting her.

"On wards to tea-- Or better do we have any coke?" Yuriko grinned to herself, making her way into the kitchen, searching the pressed for that glorious fizzy carbonated liquid she loved even more than her tea. It was true, Yuriko adored coke. Yes, even more so than her tea. It gave her a kick and somehow kept her going for at least eight hours.

Nope. None. Oh well, tea will do, Yuriko thought happily. She was so confused as to why she was in such a good mood all of a sudden, but blamed it on the massive amount of hormones her body was releasing…due to that silver haired boy lounging on the couch.

As soon as she had her breakfast and tea she ran back up stairs to get herself something to 'read', came back down and sat in the arm chair opposite Zero.

He was still laying on the couch, one hand resting on his stomach while the other was knotted in his hair, he looked pretty content and so damn hot…

"Stop staring at me Yuriko…" Zero sighed, feeling the little brunettes gaze on him for whatever reason.

"I-I wasn't!" She snapped, bringing her manga up to her face. It seemed like it was an American manga, it was printed backwards, for him anyway. To Yuriko it was the right way around. "And its pronounced Bi-zan-ga-su-to. Bizanghast." Yuriko muttered, knowing that Zero was staring at the title as if it were in Greek. He was getting better at English, he could read it easily but pronouncing it was a different matter all together.

Zero scoffed, opening one eye to look at Yuriko herself. She was huddled up on the arm chair just across from himself, she had her knees tucked under her chin and her manga right in front of her face.

He sighed to himself and closed both his eyes, while Yuriko continued actually reading that manga. It belonged to Ichijo, he said he got it while he was away in California once. Lucky basterd, he got to go all sorts of places sometimes.

Minutes passed and soon enough Zero had dozed off. And Yuriko just couldn't resist and she just stared at him. He still had his hair pulled back with his hand, but he looked much calmer. Almost…

Well Yuriko couldn't describe it, but she just felt the need to just go over there and cuddle him or something. She didn't know why though, her libido was still over reacting so…she couldn't just cuddle him. Oh but her heart was just aching to touch him.

'_Just a wee pat on the head…just a wee pat on the head…' _She thought to herself, walking carefully over to the sleeping Zero.

"…mmm…yu…mm…kuh…"

And as if by fate, Zero opened his eyes. Yuriko may as well have died on the spot, with the length of Zero's hair, yes you could see his eyes but right now Yuriko could really see them.

"…what the hell…?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Ah…Oh my god it's a swarm of butterflies!" Yuriko yelled, and Zero being in the dazed state he was in, looked around and when he looked back Yuriko was gone.

-

"Stupid…stupid…a-ahh…hmmm!" Yuriko moaned, as she slid down the door causing her overly tight jeans to press against that spot the she refused to call 'clit' 'g-spot' or otherwise. She didn't know why but she just hated using those words for that place…but she could call penises whatever the hell she wanted. Ah, Yuriko was strange like that.

Oh great now she _had _to do it. And in all fairness this wasn't the first time she would have to do the lowest thing ever for a guy to do let alone a _girl._

So, she clambered into bed and under the sheets, so that if anyone walked in it would look like she was being a lazy bitch again rather than…the thing she was actually doing.

It was always weird when she started, but eventually she just concentrated on getting herself off as fast as possible without making too much noise. Considering the fact that a woman could have an orgasm for an hour, it wasn't easy.

And just as her finger tips reached the waist band of her jeans…  
"Yuriko…oh for gods sakes! Get out of bed!" Zero groaned, throwing the sheets off Yuriko, not watching his vampiric speed at all.

His eyes widened, "…I-Its not what you think! I swear I had an itch! Oh…fuck…"

Zero was in shock, Yuriko was about to…touch herself and he didn't even think that until she spoke. The whole hand near her waist band could have meant anything, he was just being filthy minded…but then what she had said… _Yuriko_**.**_** Yuriko! **_Of all the people…he didn't expect it of her.

Awkward much?

"…you walked yourself into that one, you know that?" He sighed, throwing the sheets back on her, "I don't really care…just don't make any noise or you'll get caught. And by the way, tease me for masturbating again and its not going to work so well."

The door shut and Yuriko sat up in her bed. "…come on…come on…open up ground…please…just swallow me…please?"


	5. Corridor Mishap number one

The Meanwhile Adventures of: Upside-down lily

"Just a bunch of random bits of Upside-down lily that didn't fit in with the plot but was still kick ass so…~ Warnings for a lot of bad language, possible lemons and probably kink too."

Corridor Mishaps

_(Ah Miss Suzanne Binley. My drama teacher for the musical that did in fourth year (this year). She is the reason for this wee ficlet and it happened to her in first year. She was a witness mind you but still, its awesome. Miss Binley is pure utter awesomeness, just sayin'!)_

Yuriko scurried down the old corridor, laughing furiously as she chased the dark haired girl in front of her. The two were messing about you see; just before classes, just kind of running around and play fighting or whatever.

"Kumi-chaaan!" Yuriko chimed, "Come and let dear Yuri give you her STI~!"

Kumiko laughed energetically as she turned sharply into the classroom slamming the door behind her, but then she unexpectedly heard a crashing sound followed by a whimper of pain.

There was Yuriko; her head through what used to be the glass window of the door, her head gushing bleeding. It was one of the old classrooms with an apparently very thin glass window.

"Ah…" Yuriko whimpered, tears beginning to stream down her pale face, her head was in so much pain right now but she tried her best not to cry in front of her new classmates.

"Oh…god! I'm sorry Yuriko!" Kumiko gasped, helping her friend ease her head out of the door. Yuriko managed a weak laugh, "…ow…"

"Miss Marigan."

The only teacher that couldn't pronounce her name properly at all…Miss Kuze. She glared down at the bloody student, only two weeks in school and she was already causing trouble. As expected; Yashu Kuze knew the idiots when she saw them and Yuriko Marigan was definitely one of them.

And of course after that glare, miss Kuze had taken to yelling at Yuriko, ignoring the fact that she was bleeding like no other. "Miss…c-can I go see the nurse-"  
"Excuse me! I'm talking! How dare you interrupt!" And it went on and on…

Zero felt sick to his stomach; he could smell her blood thickening in the air until he felt like he was suffocating; this wasn't good either way. He could leave right now or, help Yuriko. And he couldn't just let that bitch of a teacher continue yelling at Yuriko when she really needed medical help for gods sakes. "_Excuse me _miss Kuze, but Yuriko needs to see the fucking nurse. Or do you want to be responsible for the death of your own student, she's bleeding like hell, for crying out loud!" Kumiko stated, causing her to get into trouble. She continued to argue with that teacher for another ten minutes and as Zero heard a faint; 'I don't feel so well…' from Yuriko he almost sprinted down to the feuding group and convinced miss Kuze to let Yuriko see the nurse but not before the little brunette fainted first. (Zero naturally caught her.) No one knew why but Miss Kuze adored Zero, in a very, very creepy kind of way. He was sure he saw her winking at him a few times…

And now he was in the nurses office, looking determinedly at the floor, holding his breath for as long as he could before letting it out and taking in another.

Minako, the school nurse, was busy cleaning Yuriko's wound. It wasn't as bad as it looked, all she really needed was a head bandage. But the fact that miss Kuze had dragged her lecture out long enough for Yuriko to loose enough blood to faint…it was just something only Kuze could do.  
Zero was desperately trying to ignore that voice in his head that was telling him that Yuriko was in worse shape than she actually was. Stupid worry-wart nature…

As they walked out of the nurses office Yuriko started with her usual morning babble before Zero could even begin to worry about her; along with an added; "Tee hee, this bandage makes me feel super cool"

Even while she was injured she was still as thick as ever.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, yes I know I have two requests...and yes I am working on them but alas my room needed cleaning...the yearbook needed doing and a lot of other things were going on that were not that fun. But have no fear; summer is here and I know how to use semi-colons! WOO! So after I do those requests I'm debating on whether I write a brand new series or...write a sequel to Upside-down Lily/Sakasama no Yuri. I made a poll just because...polls are fun and the results are easy to read._  
_So I leave this up to you my children; Do you want more adventures with Yuriko? Or a brand new series altogether? [poll on le profile ;D] Thanks to those who are being extremely patient with their requests, again; I am working on them...just very slowly. ^^;_


	6. A Life Lesson

The Meanwhile Adventures of: Upside-down lily

"Just a bunch of random bits of Upside-down lily that didn't fit in with the plot but was still kick ass so…~ Warnings for a lot of bad language, possible lemons and probably kink too."

A Life Lesson.

_(The long awaited request of queenofspades19 I blame my epic procrastination etc. This is all I could think of in Region when we were doing the contraception module. Yes. Yes I did get in trouble for being in a fit of giggles.)_

_Warning: **Lemon, Set after Upside-down lily(first series) and before Solemn Hour(second series)** This means **SPOILERS. **Consider yourselves warned children. :3_

* * *

Zero eyed his sensei carefully, it wasn't like him to appear at the chairman's house out of the blue like this. Clearly he had a good reason to be here. From the look on his face it wasn't a good reason either.

He placed the mug of coffee in front of the dark haired hunter. "Well...why are you here?" He asked, sipping his own cup of coffee; thinking to himself that Yuriko was way better at making coffee than he was.

"How should I put this..." Yagari began, sipping his coffee. "You should really lock the door when you're having sex Zero."

The young boy choked on his coffee, coughing and spluttering. "Wh...what?" He yelped, feeling his face burn.

"Do you think me blind and deaf?" He growled, "Last week the chairman called me at nine in the middle of the night, asking me to check you and Yuriko."

Zero inhaled slowly, his eyes widening with shock. He really didn't know what to say...to him, it was as if his father had found out he'd been having sex like a fucking rabbit. Which he was now that he thought on it.

"So imagine my shock when I glance into your half-open bedroom door to see why the hell you were moaning...and I see you pinning little miss pixy to the wall, both of you half naked with-"  
"Okay I get it you caught me!" Zero snapped, burying his face in one hand, feeling completely utterly ashamed. Well...maybe not ashamed exactly...more embarrassed than anything else.

Yagari sighed, "Well...I suppose you are almost eighteen...its only natural for you to want to do that."

Zero looked away, "Can we please change the subject..."  
"I'm not done yet, Zero."  
The young hunter groaned, he had a feeling that this could only get worse. He really just wanted his sensei to drop the damned subject...he had sex with Yuriko, and sensei had said it himself; it was only natural. So why go on?

"It...it made me realize...you've never gotten 'the talk-"  
"Yes! Yes I had the damned talk sensei!" His voice broke half-way through his sentence, "Look...could you just-"  
"Not that talk you idiot the other one! I'm pretty sure Chiaki wasn't planning on telling you until you were sixteen!"  
Yagari raised his eyebrows as Zero went into a slight state of shock. Yagari grimaced, now he really _would _have to give him 'the talk'.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

How many 'talks' were there? He had the one about puberty...but now that he thought on it he was never really given all that much detail on sex. He knew by now through experience how it worked but otherwise he had no idea...and last he checked he skipped all the classes he deemed 'useless' to sleep. Health education, for example.

"Look...I don't want to do this anymore than you do, but its either me or the chairman you'll get it from."

"...fine..." Zero groaned. Although he'd rather avoid this...he'd rather get it from his sensei than that old blonde idiot of a chairman.

Yagari took a rather large gulp of his coffee before starting, "How much do you know?"

"Well...just...how it works..." The silver haired teen admitted, "The whole...sex part of it..."

"So...you know nothing about STI's or contraception?"

Zero cringed, thinking he'd never hear those words coming from this person. "You don't need to go anywhere near STI's with me, I'm a vampire. I...can't get them."  
Yagari raised both his eyebrows, "And what about contraception?"

"I know about the pill from Yuriko anyway..."

"You know how to put on a condom by now, am I right?"

This was when Zero looked away, utterly embarrassed, his face changing a light shade of red. His ears were burning and his stomach was in knots.  
"You have no fucking clue have you?"

The teen cringed again, as if he were about to be scolded. Instead his sensei just sniggered.  
"Shut up! Yuriko'd probably know how to do it anyway! She knows way more than me!" He snapped.

"And what if she didn't? What then, Zero?"

He paused, still avoiding eye contact with his sensei. "I dunno...she's on the pill...I think..."

"You..._think? _You mean you're not sure?"

This was where the worry started to set in for both of them. Zero hadn't seen Yuriko taking any kind of medication, and she never mentioned that she was still taking the pill. It was entirely possible she wasn't taking it anymore.

But wait; what if the pill no longer effected her as a vampire? On the other hand if it didn't work on her, Yuriko would be well pregnant by now...unless vampire pregnancies were longer than human ones...but how would you be able to detect it?

"From the look on your face...I'm guessing that you're contemplating the fact that she may not be on the pill, and you haven't used any other method of contraception to back that up have you?"

Zero cringed again, feeling like this day couldn't get any worse.

Yagari sighed heavily, "Well, how do you think you put on a condom?"  
"...I'm still dreaming...~" A little voice muttered.

Zero snapped his head around to spot Yuriko. Her hair was in a mess and the strap of her top was falling down, she was staring in shock at Yagari.

"I'm afraid not pixy. You've been caught."  
"Caught doing what?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes. God, she made such an adorable little picture, Zero couldn't help but thinking.

"Doing Zero."  
"Ah...ah...AHHH?" She screamed, the sleepiness washing off her face as the horror came on her heavy. "I...uh...GOOD LUCK ZERO!"  
Yagari grabbed her wrist before she could run anywhere and sat her down.

"Yuriko. I'm sure you know more about sex than I do. Tell Zero how to put a condom on."

"No, no~ That's alright, when the time comes I'll do it for him." She smiled, her whole face bright red. She had an idea of how to put one on...she'd seen the 'banana demonstration' in heath classes last year, but putting one on an actual...and Zero's...she cringed at that thought.

"...didn't need that mental image thanks..." Zero muttered, as if he knew what Yuriko was thinking too. His face was in both his hands by now, he was wishing the floor would open up and swallow him. At the very least he wished someone would get that mental image out of his head...

"Alright then." The old hunter tossed something at Yuriko, a small red box, "I'll leave you two to it. Yuriko, I'm counting on you."

"EHHH? NO, NO, NO! HAVE MERCY!" She wailed, calling after the old hunter.

Zero's eyes widened with realization. "He...he's not serious is he?" He mumbled.

There was a long, long silence between the two. Finally Yuriko took in a shaky breath and smiled apprehensively over at Zero. "Uhm...s-so...you don't _seriously..._not know how to put a condom on right? Th-that was just a joke wasn't it? ...Zero...please tell me you were joking and this is all a sick prank between you and Yagari-san..." She pleaded. Zero just looked away, hiding his eyes under his silvery hair.

Yuriko bit her lip, "Ow-fucking fang!" She hissed, reminding herself she really should stop biting her lip like that.

Zero sat there, feeling utterly degraded. Even _Yuriko _knew how to put a condom on and she didn't even need to know how! He had an idea of how it worked but he wasn't too sure. And it had been long engraved into Zero's mind that whatever his sensei told him to do he had to do it, no questions asked. (In that sort of way Zero was childish...he always did what his sensei told him to do...)

"S-So...are you...I mean...uhm..." Zero looked over at the bright red-faced little vampire sitting beside him, she was fiddling with the small red box which he now realized was a box of condoms. So his sensei was serious.  
"No I'm not...hard..." He grumbled under his breath, feeling ridiculously uncomfortable.

Yuriko licked her lips and nodded, "Okay...then maybe I should...uh...do something thing...to..."

"Mm...but not here..." He agreed.

"Right then. W-Where?"

Yuriko couldn't help but think; _and this is why I don't think before I act. Its awkward, and it leads to awkwardness. Not fun._

"I dunno..."  
"Tsk...typical fecking you..." She hissed, "We'll just use your room."  
"Why is it always my room?" Zero asked, suddenly irritated.  
"One. You have blinds _that work_, I have blinds that do _not _work. Two. You have a lock, I do not have a lock. Three. Your bed is twice as big as mine and by the way I still hate you for that. Four-"  
"Alright! I get it! Jesus..."

Zero reluctantly got out of his seat and made his way up stairs, Yuriko following behind him, still fiddling with that stupid box.

When they got to his room Zero made sure his door was locked and the blinds were firmly closed, once he'd done that he stood by the window silently. Feeling...nervous.

"...I say we bite each other and let the vampire side-"

"No fucking way." Zero snarled, turning back to glare at Yuriko, who flinched which in turn made Zero feel a bit guilty. "Sorry its just...you know how I am with...being a vampire and shit..."

"I was...joking but anyways..." She gulped, "Dear god...if you exist. Please let there be an instruction thingie in her like there is in a tampon box...pleeease~"

Zero's eyebrows creased, "There's instructions...on how to put a tampon on?"

"Of course you idiot...and this box has been opened...wow. That says a lot about your sensei. He carries condoms around...whoa he must get laid..."

"Oh my god Yuriko I did _NOT _need that fucking mental image on top of everything else. Now show me how to put a damned condom on so this stupid fucking humiliation will end!" He snapped, his patients had well worn down by now and his temper was blazing, he was so tense it was unreal.

"I would if you were hard! But clearly you're not!" She snapped back, stepping away from him a little. She really hated it when Zero lost his temper...actually he hadn't lost it in months now that she thought on it.

"Then...do something!" He growled.

"Well what do you _want _me to do? Do you want me to be submissive or dominant?" She croaked, feeling a bit more than embarrassed about this.

"I don't fucking care!" Zero sat down on his bed, burying his face in his hands once again. This was so stupid! But apparently it was something he needed to know.

Yuriko looked from Zero, to the floor, to the box in her hands and back at Zero again. Her eyes followed the same path at least three times before she built up the guts to do what she had in mind.

She placed the box on the bed-side table and made her way towards Zero, she bent down to his level and gently took hold of both of his wrists. Zero brought his hands away from his face and looked at her, "Just don't think about it..." Yuriko whispered lightly.

Zero's eyes softened, "This is so cruel...to you I mean..."

"I don't mind...besides, I'm teaching you a life lesson." She gave him that smile. The smile that made his heart well up and made him feel as though nothing really mattered anymore.

He couldn't let her do this...he wouldn't let this happen, not again. It didn't matter what his sensei asked him to do...it wasn't worth hurting Yuriko.

Zero stood up, "Look...it doesn't matter I can just..." He trailed off. Damn why was it always so hard to say it to her? All he had to say was 'enough is enough, we need to stop doing this' but he couldn't. He didn't know why.

And as Yuriko herself rose he could feel something moving inside him, he couldn't pin point what it was...so he presumed he was just getting aroused or something like that.

"Its okay...you can do whatever you want to me..." Yuriko paused, her pulse was hammering in her throat but she somehow managed to choke up the next words. "B-Because I want you to..."

"Yuriko I can't do-" Zero was cut off as Yuriko quickly slipped her hand around the back of his neck to pull him down to her lips. He was in shock. Not that actually had the strength to do that, but that she actually _did that. _She almost never took the initiative, he would always be the one to start it. But his shock soon melted away...he couldn't resist her any longer. He automatically slid one arm around her waist, letting his hand rest on the small of her back while the other hand knotted itself tightly in her soft hair. Zero had changed the once gentle timid kiss into something fierce and passionate as he always did. It had a knock on effect on Yuriko and she soon found herself not really caring about what they were doing either.

He pushed her up against the wall, sliding his hand down to the back of her thigh. He let his hand linger there for a few moments before he slid it down further. Yuriko attempted to hook her leg around Zero's waist, or his hip at the very least. She struggled a bit before Zero finally lifted her leg for her, hooking it around his hip. He broke the kiss, letting out a low groan as he started grinding his hips against Yuriko's, giving him some much needed friction. "...not...enough..." He muttered quietly, moving his lips to Yuriko's neck. She tilted her head to the side automatically as Zero started brushing her hair away from her neck, licking and sucking on the pale flesh frantically. It was obvious that he'd lost himself to bloodlust at this stage, she was on her way herself but the reason as to why she was doing this still buzzed around in her head. Without warning Zero sank his fangs into Yuriko's neck and that notion slipped her mind as she let out a long moan, knotting both her hands in Zero's soft hair, grinding her hips harder against his.

Somewhere in her head she hazily remembered that it used to hurt a little when Zero bit her...when she was a human that was, but since she became a vampire the sensation had become all too pleasurable.

He took her blood in large draughts, moaning as Yuriko started moving her hips. He pulled his fangs out of her neck, cursing softly. "...you're...really good at this..." He whispered between soft gasps and groans.

"...used to dance remember?" She tried being funny about it, but she was far to focused on actually trying to remember to speak Japanese.

Zero groaned again as Yuriko continued driving him insane. He grabbed her other leg, lifting her off the floor effortlessly. He planted her on the bed, wasting no time in getting those clothes off her as well as his own.  
He lifted her small tank top off her and just as he was about to go for her bra she stopped him, panting heavily.

"Hm? Whats wrong?" He asked, breathless himself.

"The...the thing...I'm supposed to be...showing you how to put it on..."

Zero was slowly brought out of the daze and remembered why he was doing this. His face heated up, "Oh...right..." He got off Yuriko and sat on the edge of the bed, "Sorry...got a little carried away..."  
"Its okay...uhm..." She sat up, crawling across the bed to get that dreaded box. She sat cross legged next to Zero and fumbled with the box for a few seconds.  
"Yuriko please just-"  
"Hold on, I'm looking for the expiration date." She snapped.

Zero blinked a few times, "There's an expiration date?"

"...wow. You really don't know anything about contraception do you?"  
The young hunter scowled as he felt himself flush for the millionth time this morning. It was ridiculous! He'd never been this embarrassed before. Well save for the time his _mother _of all people told him about puberty.

"Okay we're good..." Yuriko gulped, feeling extremely nervous about this. Yes she'd had sex with Zero many times before but...she'd never actually touched him with her bare hands. She'd never _seen_ him completelynaked. She'd never actually seen..._it _before. She'd felt it inside her...but this was different.

"H-how about I show you what to do using my fingers instead of your actual..."  
"Yeah..." Zero cut her off, feeling a slight sense of relief.

He stared at his bed sheets, still feeling a bit stiff. Why did he give in when she kissed him? It was just one kiss and yet he couldn't help but want more. Even now he wanted to take her, just forget about this whole idea of learning how to use a condom. She'd never gotten pregnant before this so why would it matter now?

"A-Actually...if I were to say 'you just roll it on' would you get it?"  
Zero looked up and blinked, "Pardon?" It occurred to him that Yuriko had a small foil packet in between her fingers, she looked as though she was ready to tear it open.

"Like...like this..." She said, fisting the air, giving Zero a mental image he knew far too well at this stage. "Get it?"

"Y-yeah...just..." Without another word she shoved the small foil packet at him, covering her face with her hands.

"J-Just do it and...if you have trouble...I-I'll help so..."

Zero gulped, tearing the packet open. He fumbled to unbutton his jeans but eventually succeeded in doing so.

To Yuriko the sound of him unzipping those jeans was near deafening. Sure she owed Yagari her life...but this was just too much for her to endure. Maybe if she didn't feel badly for Zero she'd be laughing at this situation, hey maybe she'd laugh at it later but right now she was cringing behind her hands.

"Uh..." Yuriko jumped, "Yeah?" She yelped, keeping her hands in front of her face.

"...I uh...I think I got it." He mumbled.

"D-Does it feel secure?"

"Y-Yeah..."  
"Good. Now you know."

There was a long silence between the two before Zero cleared his throat, "Now what...?"  
"Well...we could do one of two things...one, you take the condom off, put your penis back in your damned pants and act like nothing happened...or two, you could check to see if it really is on securely..."

Zero's face burned again at Yuriko's frankness of the first option, "...what do you mean by that?"  
"Dear god! Two, you can fuck me and see if it stays on!" She yelped, her voice breaking on several words.

"Stop being so blunt!"

"Well if I said it in a round about way you wouldn't get it!"

Zero opened his mouth to retort but drew a blank on what to say, so he closed his mouth again and looked away from her. She was right, Zero never got it when she tried to be discreet.

Regardless of the awkwardness of the situation at hand he was still rock hard and the fact that Yuriko was sitting there in nothing but her bra and short-shorts with her hands covering her face didn't make it any easier. All he _could_ at were her breasts.

Oh god...he wanted to touch them, massage them gently all while Yuriko said his name over and over...like she always did when he did that. Better yet...he could lick or kiss them, he knew it drove Yuriko crazy whenever he'd suckle on nipples...

Before he could stop himself he was already reaching out for her. He pulled her hands away from her face, she looked at him puzzled. "Uh...w-what?"

Zero said nothing to her, he just kept staring into her eyes that kept darting away from his. He moved closer to her, resting his head on her shoulder while one hand slithered around to her back, "...option number two it is then..."

"It'd be a waste if we didn't..." He whispered against her neck, causing her to shiver a little. He couldn't help but smirk as he started to kiss her neck, unhooking her bra. He pulled away from her neck and took her bra off her, he pushed her back onto the bed and there was a soft thump. "...ow...my head hit the wall..." She whimpered quietly.

"You okay...?" Zero murmured, stopping everything he was doing to look at her.  
"Oh...I think I broke my skull...whatever shall I do...?" Sarcasm. Typical Yuriko.

The young hunter sighed kissed her softly, causing Yuriko's chest to flutter then tighten with agony. She didn't like it when he was gentle with her strange as it sounded. For an instant her heart would misinterpret the gentleness with which he was treating her and then those words from so long ago would ring out; _"I don't love you..." _

She parted her lips slightly and Zero gladly took her up on that offer as he always did. For a few minutes he continued being gentle with her, probably because he'd caused her to hit her head but he started to get a little rougher. He pulled away from her lips and made his way over to her neck, his hands slid from her waist to her breast. She flinched and her nipple stiffened, "Y-Your hand...its cold..." She hissed, arching a little bit.

She felt Zero's lips forming a smirk against her neck, "Sorry..."

What was it about his voice when he got like this that turned her on? Was it that it was huskier than usual...or maybe it was the fact he spoke so low...maybe it was both.

Her thoughts came to an abrupt stop as she felt something warm and moist come into contact with her already stiffened nipple, "A-Ah...!" Yuriko bit her lip to keep herself from cursing. Zero continued licking and sucking on her breasts, swirling his tongue around the sensitized nub, while rolling the other in between his fingers. Over and over...then he would switch.

"Zero...oh Zero...a-ahh...please..."

He said nothing as he kissed her way down to her stomach, he knew well what it was she wanted from him...he couldn't last much longer like this. He made quick work of her shorts and panties, and then he started to undress himself. He was starting to get impatience...he was so damn hard it was starting to hurt.

"...Yuriko." He whispered softly into her ear, his hot breath lingering on the girl's skin. She knew what to do now.

She hitched both her legs around Zero's naked hips and braced herself, she knew he'd be rough this time around despite his earlier gentleness. He was desperate, she could sense it.

Yuriko's breath came short and her brain short circuited as Zero almost ploughed into her, she cried out not sure if this was hurting her or not. "Shit…!" She hissed as he moved again, taking her as deep as he could go. Her eyes almost rolled in her head and Zero seemed to be the same.

He started moving inside her, not feeling the usual kind of satisfaction he would from doing this. Then he remembered, the condom. For humans he knew it would feel like it was barely there, but for a vampire it was different apparently.  
Zero groaned in agony, cursing softly to himself. He needed that contact with Yuriko, he wanted to pull himself out of her, tear the condom off and plough right back into her but somewhere in his mind he knew not to. He lowered himself onto his elbows, desperate to get any other kind of contact from this girl. She let out a low moan, "Z...Zero..." She sighed, knotting her fingers in his silvery hair. He growled, kissing her roughly, thrusting even more forcefully into her.

Yuriko gave a strangled cry of delighted agony as Zero pounded her depths almost viciously. She was moaning uncontrollably, having hardly any time to even gasp for breath. Her head was spinning and her whole body was set alight. She pulled him even closer, wrapping both her arms around the back of his neck, flexing her hips a little in a slightly unconscious attempt to take him deeper. It felt so incredibly mind-blowing.

Zero growled again as she started moving her hips in time with his, he was so close to Yuriko her scent was filling his senses, he crashed his lips onto hers and kissed her almost brutally. It was intoxicating, the more he got of Yuriko the more he wanted. He was really and truly addicted to her and there was no way in hell he could ever give her up.

"A-Ah...! Oh fuck...!" He cursed, breaking the kiss as he felt that mind-blowing ecstasy crashing through him, he heard Yuriko crying out, pulling on his hair even harder, gripping his hips tighter. He kept up the pace even though he'd reached his peak and was falling back down. "Z-Zero...! Ah!"

Her breath hitched in her throat for a few blissful moments and then her muscles relaxed, her grip on Zero slacking.

It took him a ridiculous amount of effort not to collapse on top of her and fall asleep like he normally did, "...so this is why people don't do it in the morning..." He groaned, pushing himself off and out of her.

Yuriko was still panting softly, "Where you goin'..." She mumbled, slurring some of her words. "Its cold...come back..."

"So get your clothes back on you dip-shit...or do you want the chairman to find out?" He grumbled, sensing the old man's presence in the area. It wouldn't be long until he was home.

"But...I'm...and your...but I just-"  
"So did I. This is as hard as you as it is for me."  
She let out a giggle, "...hard..."

Zero shook his head and pretty much tore that dreaded condom off. He threw his boxers and jeans back on and stretched. His muscles were screaming for him to clamber back into bed and just sleep the day away but he had way too much to do.

Yuriko slapped him on the back of the head, "Ow! What the-"  
"You did it again!" She yelled, holding up her now torn underwear that appeared to be still damp. "You always end up tearing my clothes! Be it my top, my knickers, my bra! You know what, I should tear your good trousers and see how you feel!"  
"I didn't mean to!" He laughed incredulously, feeling guilty for being so amused by this.

"Don't laugh at my misery!" She growled, pulling his hair. He easily wrenched her hand away from his hair, "Get your fucking clothes on before-"  
"I'm hooome~!"

The pair's eyes widened and a scramble began, Zero managed to throw his tee-shirt back on quickly enough but Yuriko had to fumble with the clasp of her bra. "No! No! Fuck you evil-"  
"I'll do it-"  
"Hellooo-..."

He got a lecture on contraception from his sensei, he'd been completely embarrassed and humiliated and he didn't even get that much satisfaction out of having sex with Yuriko because of that stupid condom and the fact he couldn't just relax next to her.

Now the chairman was staring wide-eyed, his mouth agape at the pair.

Oh yeah. Today was so Zero's day.

* * *

_A/N: Just a note that I've never actually seen or used a condom (mainly because I'm female) so most of this was guess work based on other crap I've read. XD  
Sorry it too so long to write my dearest Queenie-chan, I hope you liked it. (ps. Don't kill me, humor is my forte.)_


End file.
